My Uncle the Avenger
by Bumblehigh07
Summary: My name is Hannah J. Barton...
1. Worst Birthday Ever

My name is Hannah.

Hannah J. Barton.

And this is my story.

It all started like a normal Saturday. I woke up early to have the t.v. even though there was no one to share it with. I've been alone for almost a year now after my parents disappeared on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to move, the only ones who knew where Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, and my uncle. I don't mind though, I like having Phil here. It's good to talk to someone every once in a while, though I usually keep to myself.

Dad always said I had too much of my Uncle in me.

I looked up when I heard a knock at the door, probably just Phil.

"It's open!" I called. And sure enough, the special Agent walked in with a bag in his left hand. That caught my eye. Phil's always felt sorry for me the day my parents disappeared, so he buys me things he knows I'll like. Weird? Maybe a little but I'm not complaining.

"What's that you got Phil?" I pointed to the bag. Which just so happen to have the Hot Topic logo on it.

_He didn't.._

The suit wearing man grinned at me. "Just a special something for a special girl's special day," He said pulling out a brand new pair of blue jeans, striped hoodie, and a t-shirt that looked like it had blood splattered on it.

_He did!_

I was off the couch in an instant, running at him and throwing my arms around him in a big hug. He ALWAYS remember my birthday! He was like my new dad..in a way.

"Oh my god, Phil! You're so awesome!" I took the bag from him and sat on the floor in front of him and continued to dig through it.

Yeah I sometimes did things without thinking. So what? Sue me.

I heard him chuckle and he squatted down next to me. "I thought you could use something to cheer you up."

I stopped my treasure hunt and slowly looked at him, he had that look in his eyes. That same look when he told me my parent's were gone.

"Phil...what happened?" I stood up slowly, looking at him as he did the same and sighed.

"Nothing..so far. But you're Uncle has now disappeared. Hannah I'm sorry, but under the coart of law since you have no other relative, I am removing you from the premisis."

My eyes widened is horror. "Y-you're kicking me out of my own house?" I was shaking in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! Where the hell was my uncle? He can't be gone too...

"No..Phil you're lying! Stop saying that!" Hot tears poured down my cheeks as I pounded my fists on his chest. He caught my wrists and held them firmly.

I sobbed into his shirt as my whole world came crashing down. He let go of my wirsts and held me, my own arms wrapping around him.

"I'm sorry Hannah. I really don't want to."

"Agent Coulson, do you have Hannah?" I heard Nick's voice over the walkie talkie as Phil walked me to the car, my suitcase in hand.

"Yes sir. It took longer than expected due to the news." He glanced at me before putting my things in the trunk and unlocking the passenger side door for me. The other line was quiet for a minute and Phil had to make sure Fury was still there. He was.

"I understand, bring her back to base as quickly as you can."

"Yes sir." Agent Coulson switched off the devise and started the engine, looking back at me but I wasn't looking at him. I was turned away, looking out the window at the house that I had grown up in.

The car gave a lurch as he backed our of the drive away and pulled out into the road.

"Don't worry Hannah, you'll find your Uncle and you'll be back here before you know it."

I still didn't say anything, I didn't want to. Although I was known for being quiet, I talked whenever he was around. But for now I just stared at the trees and houses passing us by as I got farther and farther away from home.

The drive to the airport was normally short, but this one seemed to drag on. I got on a jet and was off on my 13 hour flight to S.H.I.E.L.D's helicarrer, I was alseep most of the time, I didn't want to watch as I left.

Finally that damn flight is over. Oh look, it's Phil again..how'd he get here so fast? Oh well. The ride to S.H.I.E.L.D was longer than I thought, even longer because I couldn't fall back asleep. But once we got there, it was vagely how I remember.

Another agent took my bags while Phil led me to Director Fury. The one eyed man looked at me the entire time he talked to Coulson. I didn't look at him though. I just kept my gaze to the floor. I didn't catch what they were talking but soon a woman took my hand and was leading me down a few hallways before stopping at a door that had the words C. BARTON on it.

"This was your Uncle's room. Director Fury thought you'd like to stay in it for now." She punched in the code and the door slid open, revealing my Uncle's living pace. It resembled his personality perfectly. It wasn't too big, a bed and desk, plus another door that led to probably a bathroom, plus a shelf to hang his bow. Simple and Secluded. Yup, just like Uncle Clint.

"Thank you," I say softly before stepping into the room. The woman nodded and walked away, the door closing as she left.

I took a breath. The air smelled strangely like Uncle Clint.

I crawled up onto the bed and curled into a ball as tears blurred my vision again.

I hiccuped sadly as I cried. Everyone I loved was gone. Mom and Dad were probably dead. And Uncle Clint...

Uncle Clint..I closed my eyes as I ran through the memories.

I smiled when I remembered my uncle took me hunting one time. He shot a 9 point buck through the eye easily while I was only able to shoot a rock and occasional tree branch. I was never as good with a bow as he was.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, I was still in Uncle Clint's room, but something felt _different._

I strained my ears and I heard the soft hum of an engine. Were we in the sky? Oh right..the Helicarrier. I smiled again as I remember my Uncle talking about it. Weird how my uncle was closer to me than my parents. They were always away..you can't blame me for becoming attached to Hawkeye.

I slipped off the bed and walked out. Although I would rather stay in his room till Clint got back, I can't do small spaces. Or Spiders. Sue me I'm claustraphobic.

As I got closer to the main room, I heard talking, numerous voices.

"He killed 80 people in two days.."

"...He's adopted."

Who was talking? Who killed who? Was Uncle Clint one of those 80 people?

As I walked into the main room, I was greeted by whom I could only presume were 'The Avengers.' Some secret group of soldiers Hawk was part of I guess.

"Hey, uhh..who's kid is that?" I looked over at a man with spiked brown hair and for some reason a glowing blue..thing in his chest. Tony Stark. Iron Man, Genius, Playboy fanantic...

"Ahem..Tony this is Hannah Barton. She's Clint's neice." Red haired woman. Natasha Romanof. A.K.A. The Black Widow. Her name gave me shivers. What was with her and spiders seriously?

It was that point Director Fury decided to cut in. "She's here under coart of law. Agent Barton was her only known relative and since he is..elsewhere..we are protecting her until he is found."

_Elsewhere._ He was just trying to not say _Missing._ Just like mom and dad.

I sat in an empty chair next to a man with wavy blonde hair wearing a blue hoodie. Steve Rodgers. Captain America. The man out of time.

"I'm really sorry about your Uncle, Hannah. I know what it's like." I looked at him. My blue/grey eyes catching his own sky blue ones. I allowed the smile to cross my face before nodding my thanks.

"I'm going to guess she's mute?" I heard Tony say. I gave him an odd look while he got a glare from Fury. No obviously I wasn't mute, I just chose to not talk is all.

The debriefing in the main room took forever. And I somehow managed to stay quiet the entire time. Tony probably still thinks I'm mute, but I could care less.

I walked back down the halls to Uncle Clint's room, the door sliding open instantly for me. I didn't bother changing into my pajamas as I crawled under the covers and turned out the light. There really wasn't a point.

An entire 24 hours of being completely and totally alone in the world...

Worst. Birthday. Ever.


	2. When dreams become Nightmares

I don't remember how I got here.

But where exactly was here? I was walking down a hallway, the wall made up of sheets if metal. The air was foul with the smell of burning..._something_. My footsteps were silent as I kept walking. I could see a light on at the end of where the hall opened up into a giant room. I stopped when I heard the tell-tale sounds of someone getting punched.

"Who is she?! Answer me Barton!" I was hesitant to keep going at the sound of my last name, but I slowly peeked out from behind the corner wall.

What I saw was absolute horror.

Uncle Clint was on his knees, his bottom lip split open and blood dribbled down his chin. A man with long black hair in green and gold stood in front of him, his back to me. I couldn't see his face but I'll never forget his voice.

"Who is she!? You told me she was no one! You lied! Tell me the truth!" Another vicious punch landed on Clint's face. No doubt that was gonna give him a black eye.

"S-She is no one...S-Sir.." Clint managed out while coughing up blood. He gagged when a hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed, cutting off his air supply momentarily before loosening.

"You will tell me the truth Clint. Now answer the question. **WHO. IS. HANNAH?**"

My eyes widened. They were talking about me? Why would he want me?

"Ngh..She's.." He was shaking, for the first time I saw my uncle scared. He was never scared!

"Yes?" Loki put him down and crossed his arms. I saw in his hand his scepter.

"She's...behind you.." Loki suddenly turned at I got a good look at his face. He had acid green eyes and an ugly smirk on his face.

"Hannah! What a pleasant surprise, how kind of you to drop in!" He took a step towards me and I instinctively took a step back. "Stay the hell away from me!" I yelled, ready to grab the knife I kept strapped to my calf.

The man chuckled darkly before turning back to Uncle Clint. "Barton, eviscerate the girl!" I wasn't behind in my English. I knew that that meant. He basically just said_ 'Sick her boy!'_ I turned on my heel and was flying down the halls when I saw my uncle struggle to get up, no doubt planning on following his order.

I don't remember how far I ran, but for some stupid reason I decided to see if he was following me. I turned my head, but I didn't see anything as a searing pain spread across my left cheek. An arrow pierced my peripheral vision as it grazed my face.

He shot at me.

Uncle Clint _SHOT AT ME! _

I could feel the blood flow down my neck, but I didn't slow down. Not even when tears of pain and betrayal clouded my vision. The sound of my sneakers hitting metal echoed off the walls, the place was like a maze with no exit! At the next corner I stopped and hid behind the wall, trying to catch my breath.

My hand went to my cheek, feeling the wet warmth that gushed from it. I looked at my hand and became nauseous. My ears strained to hear the footsteps getting closer and I let out a chocked sob.

_Keep running Hannah. Keep moving! _

I took off again, no doubt in my mind he had me in his sight. My tears poured down my cheeks and stung as they hit the deep gash. Again I was and idiot and looked back. Hawkeye was knocking another arrow this time. I turned away, only to drag my heels into the ground as I came to a dead end.

_ You gotta be kidding me._

I turned and looked with fear in my eyes at the man I had grown to love as family. I could feel myself shake as he pulled back on the string of his bow, arrow tip aimed for my eye socket.

In that one second, I remembered my knife. Grabbing my blade, I brought my arm back and flew it forwards, throwing the knife as hard as I could at my uncle just as he let go of the string.

Time seemed to slow as the arrow sailed towards me and the knife towards him. He wasn't quick enough to avoid the spinning blade and it cut across his arm.

Then, I somehow dropped to my knees and ducked my head. The arrow soared right over me, taking a few hairs with it, and impaled itself in the metal wall.

He was too distracted by getting hit and I took that chance. Scrambling up, I raced past him. Grabbing my knife back in the process, I ran back towards the room. Loki was shocked to see me still alive and I used that to my advantage. Taking my already bloodied knife, I slashed it at him, giving him a mirror cut to mine on his cheek. He screamed and grabbed his face, one hand shooting out and locking around my throat.

"You'll pay for that you pathetic mortal!" He roared just as Uncle Clint came running back in. Loki raised his scepter, the sharp blade aimed straight for my heart.

Oh God. This was it.

In my final moments, I looked back at Uncle Clint who stood there. Like a good servant. With blood covering the lower left of my face and tears running down in rivulets, I smiled.

A simple gesture but the message clear as day and I could tell he understood.

_I forgive you. _

My eyes slipped closed as I waited to the end to come. But they snapped back open when I heard the blade cut the air and felt the cold metal cut across my heart. I strained to keep my eyes open as I hit the floor, the corners of my vision darkening and pain overwhelmed all my senses. Again, I smiled at Hawkeye, even reached out a hand towards him.

"Hannah? Oh Jesus Hannah!" He was back. Of coarse now of all times he would go back to normal. I saw the blade rise once more as he came close.

The green eyed demon grinned as he brought the scepter down again.

I woke with a start. Sitting up and gasping, I looked around, trying to remember where I was.

Right..S.H.I.E.L.D, helicarrier..

I closed my eyes and focused on catching my breath before lying back down.

_Damn..what's with this pillow? _

I reached under and my fingers came in contact with something rectangular. Sitting back up and turning on a light, I pulled a little box with a note taped to it from underneath the pillow.

It was from Uncle Clint. Hand written too.

_Hannah, if you're reading this, then that means something's happened to me and S.H.I.E.L.D took you away. Use the key you find in here to open the chest in the corner. There's something in there I want you to have. _

_Protect yourself Kid. This may be the last time you hear from me. _

_Take care Hawklette. And Happy Birthday. -Clint Barton_

I blinked back tears as I read the date. He wrote this last week. Just in case he missed my birthday. I opened the box and just like the note said, there was a small key in it. Slipping off the bed, I walked to chest. The key fit perfectly in the keyhole, I turned it. I heard a mechanism click as it unlocked and the lid popped up slightly.

Slipping the the ground, I raised the heavy lid, eyes widening at what I found.

A bow, similar to Uncle Clint's, and a quiver full of arrows. Plus my very own dark purple and black combat uniform. My lip quivered as I rested the lid against the wall and gently picked up the bow.

It was the perfect weight in my hands and just my size. The quiver even fit perfect over my shoulder and across my upper body.

He had it made perfect for me.

I couldn't take it. I ran out of the room, leaving the bow on the floor and everything. Running down halls similar to my dream disturbed me, but I just needed a moment to think. I needed air. I told you, I don't do small spaces.

My vision was so blurred I didn't notice anyone else in the hallway until I ran into them, nearly knocking them over.

"Hannah?" I didn't want to talk. I couldn't or else I'd bawl my eyes out. Oh wait...I already was.

"I'm sorry! I just had to get out of there! I can't take it any more! I want to go home!" I ran again, racing down the hall, leaving them behind. Whoever it was.

I somehow ended up in the cargo bay. I dropped to my knees and broke down, sobbing violently into my hands. I heard the frantic running of people but but didn't look up.

"Hannah what's wrong? Stark what did you do?"

Oh so it was Tony I ran into.

"Nothing! She just came running down the hall like this I have no idea why she's crying! I still can't believe she can talk.."

Told you I wasn't mute Tony.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room. You need to slee-"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!" I screeched. All the pain of the last few days finally coming out. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP! I WANT TO GO HOME!" I was just barely able to make out the blurred images of Steve, Tony, and Bruce around me. I hugged my knees and shook. "I just want to go home..." Steve brushed his hand over my cheek. "Hannah how did you get that cut?"

Wait what? What cut? I reached up my hand and sure enough, I could feel the scabbed over injury. In the _exact_ same place Uncle Clint nicked me.

"It was real.." I said, more to myself than to them.

I know it may sound pathetic to say this but, the shock of knowing my dream may have well been real made me faint. My head struck the crate behind me and I blacked out.

I woke up in Bruce's infirmary. Alone. Again.

I sat up and swung my legs over the did of the cot and dropped to the floor.

I walked silently. It was a habit for me to be quiet.

With my head down, I walked down the halls to my room. I was thrown the left when the helicarrier gave a sudden lurch. Not good thousands of feet in the air.

From somewhere else I heard a roar. Also not good. The ground flew beneath me as I sprinted towards the main bridge.

It was utter chaos in there! People were shouting, others were furiously trying to get something to work on their computers, Fury was tapping angrily at the floating screens in front of him. Nothing was working. And I could see why.

And arrow was lodged in the computer's main power converter.

This arrow was different. It had been made so that the spokes would go into the holes of the converter and shut down the power.

I knew only one man with that type of accuracy.

But..it couldn't be. I turned around wildly, trying to see him.

There he was. Hidden behind the air duct shaft, bow string drawn, ready to fire another arrow.

_Uncle Clint. _

"Clint!" I found myself shouting. The sudden outburst threw him off guard, his arrow went off and up. Completely off target. But it warned the agents of one simple thing.

We were under attack.

Angry, electric blue eyes turned towards me as everyone ducked under their desks.

Another lurch sent me down to a knee as an arrow shot past my head.

I don't know if it was smart but I stood up and ran.

_The cage Hannah. Get to the cage. _

Voice in my head, for once, Shut up.

Yet I still listened to it. The 'cage' it was referring to was a giant metal and glass container that meant to hold Bruce in case he had an...accident. But instead all that was inside was a man with long jet black hair, a green and gold cape, with acid green eyes.

The man from my dream.

_Loki. _

His eyes found me in an instant. They stared before narrowing as he growled out, _"You.."_


End file.
